


Hotel Rooms

by SugaMichael (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SugaMichael
Summary: This a smut that I had written on my tumblr page. I don't think it's very good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a smut that I had written on my tumblr page. I don't think it's very good.

Luke and Michael where in their hotel room watching tv. Luke was laying on his stomach at the end of the bed watching a cartoon that he had found while looking through the channels. While Michael was sitting against the headboard getting a perfect view of Luke. Luke had on one of Michaels oversized shirts on and no underwear. Michael had the perfect view of Lukes perky bum. Michael felt himself harden at the sight of Lukes bum. Michael had tried to ignore it, but had no success.

Luke started moving to get comfortable. He decided to spread his legs a little and felt the cold air of the hotel room hit his hole. He felt it clench from the coldness. Luke moaned at the feeling of the cold air hitting his hot hole. Michael heard Lukes moan and felt himself harden even more. Michael cleared his throat and quickly looked away from Luke. It didn’t last long before his eyes were trailing back to Lukes bum. Michael was so hard that is hurt and he couldn’t do anything with Luke around.

“Hey Luke.” Michael said while looking at Luke. Lukes legs spread wider as he moved his body to a position wear he could look at Michael.

“Yeah Mikey?” He said while looking at Michael. Michael didn’t hear him though, he was too focused on the mouth watering view he had. He didn’t look for long before he forced himself to look away.

“Can I try something?” Michael whispered. If Luke said yes he could do what’s been going through his mind for the past couple of weeks. He had seen it in a video on tumblr and he had been wanting to try it forever.

“Sure.” Luke said. Michael did a happy dance in his head, but stopped when he wondered how he was gonna get luke to get into the postion. Luke needed to be on his knees with his legs spread.

“Luke can you get on your hands and knees and spread your legs?” Michael asked. Luke nodded with his brows furrowed. He got into the position and felt awkward. He didn’t know what Michael intended to do. While Luke was feeling awkward Michael was trying not to attack him. The sight Michael was seeing was even more mouth watering than before.  
Luke felt embarrassed and curious as to what Michael wanted to try that had him in this position. Luke opened his mouth to ask Michael what he was doing, but was cut off by an involuntary moan. Something wet and hot had run over his hole. Luke felt it again and shudder. 

“M..Mikey what are you doing?” Luke stuttered out. Feeling his arms shake from holding himself up for so long. Michael ignored Lukes question and continued to lick the hole that was clenching and pulsing. Michael felt bad for the little hole. It was hungry for something to be inside it and he was teasing it. Michael decided to stop being a tease and insert his tongue into the hole. He heard Luke let out the loudest moan and decided to continue started to lick at Lukes velvety walls.  
Lukes arms gave out when Michael inserted his tongue inside him. Luke let out a loud moan as he felt the tongue licking his walls. He felt Michaels tongue go deeper and touch a spot that made his whole body shake. Luke could do nothing but moan and scream as Michael repeatedly hit the spot with his tongue. Luke couldn’t even touch his now leaking dick. Luke had to admit that Michaels tongue was incredible but his body craved something bigger. Longer. Thicker.

“Ah. M… Mi… Michael stop please.” Luke whispered. Michael immediately stopped, thinking he had hurt Luke in someway.

“What! What’s wrong did I hurt you?” Michael asked frantically. He wanted to make sure Luke was okay.

“No. God no. I just want something bigger.” Luke said while biting his lip. He groaned at the thought of Michael inside him. Pulsing inside him and stretching him to his limits.

“I want you to fuck me.” Luke whispered while raising his hips. Michael groaned at Michaels position. Michael grabbed his pulsing dick to relieve some of the pain.

“Are you sure Luke? I don’t want you to force yourself into this.” Michael whispered while kissing his neck. Luke moaned at Michael began to suck and bite on his sweet spot.

“I’m sure Mikey.” Luke whispered as he sat up on his knees. He got a good look at Michael to see his eyes dark with lust and him biting his lip. Luke crawled towards Michael and sat in front of him. He gave a little smile before leaning in and kissing him. Michael liked at Lukes lips telling him to open. Luke decided to be a tease and pull away. Michael growled in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

Luke crawled back into the position he was in earlier. Luke knew if he teased just enough Michael would fuck him hard.. No prep. No lube. No condom. Just raw fucking. Lukes eyes rolled into the back of his head at the thought of Michael forcing his thick long cock into his pulsing hole.

“Michael.” Luke whined while grabbing his cheeks and spreading them. Giving Michael a look at his wet clenching hole.

“Please Michael don’t make me wait. My hole is so hungry for your cock. Do you see it Mikey? Do you see it clenching? Begging you to feed it your cock?” Luke whimpered while rubbing his dick against the bed. 

Michael finally snapped and crawled on top of Luke. Michael pinned Lukes hands down and started to whisper in his ear.

“Oh princess is your hole that hungry? Pulsing and clenching. Making you cry? You want my cock baby. You want my cock in your tight boyhole?” Michael whispered while pressing his cock head against Lukes hole.  
Luke moaned as he felt Michaels this cock head press against his hole. Michael sat there not doing anything and it made Luke anxious and impatient. He whined and pushed back against Michaels tip. He didn’t expect it to slip into him. He moaned at the feeling of the thick tip stretching him. Luke started to thrust back and forth on Michaels tip. Taking more in every time he trusted back. Luke whined cause he Michael wouldn’t move. He whimpered when Michael hit a bundle of nerves that had him seeing stars. That made his body shake. That made his stomach clench.

“Mikey.” He whimpered while grabbing his dick.

“Please move.” He whispered while pushing back as hard as he could taking all of Michaels cock in. Michael didn’t want to move, because he knew he would cum on the spot. But he didn’t want to make Luke do all the work. He pulled out, making Luke whine and thrusted back in. Luke moaned as Michael cock pressed against his bundle of nerves harder. Luke moaned as Michael repeated the same process speeding up and going harder with every thrust. One particular thrust had Lukes vision go black and made him scream. He felt his stomach clench and a pressure release off his dick.

Michael felt Lukes hole clench hard around his dick and that did it for him. He groaned and let go deep inside of Luke. He fell on top of Luke not bothering to pull out.  
He laid on top of Luke for five minutes before going to pull out. As he started Luke clenched making Michael stop.

“What’s wrong baby?” Michael whispered against Lukes neck.

“I don’t want you to pull out. I don’t want to be empty.” Luke said while grabbing Michaels hand.

“And why is that baby?” Michael asked while wrapping his arm around Lukes waist. Michael kissed on his neck and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I love having you inside me. I don’t want the feeling to go away just yet.” Luke whispered while snuggling into Michaels chest.

“Okay baby. Michael said while tightening his arm around Lukes waist.

**Author's Note:**

> This was is my very first smut that I had written.


End file.
